Chasing the Sun
by Forgotten Sunrise
Summary: Edward knew that perusing the love of his life was like chasing the sun. But when her life starts to take a dangerous spiral, will he be able to catch his shooting star or will she burn out before her time? Rated M for adult themes


**Chasing the Sun**

**By Forgotten Sunrise**

**Summary:** Edward knew that perusing the love of his life was like chasing the sun. But when her life starts to take a dangerous spiral, will he be able to catch his shooting star or will she burn out before her time?

**Disclaimer:** Standard disclaimer applies. I also would like to say that I think it's pretty evident that I have a major obsession with psychopathology amongst other things. And as the years have gone on, I find myself learning more and more on this subject. That said, this story deals with the topics of depression, anorexia, alcohol and drug decency sex addiction and other such things. Because of this, this story has a strong M rating.

Also I want to say as a member of a Greek organization, sorority life is not at all how I portray it in this story. Joining a sorority was one of the best decisions of my life and I don't want people thinking that it's just a joke because of this story.

**A/N:** So I've been sitting on a few ideas for a long while and since I'm on break and close to finishing A Place Only We know, thought that I might indulge myself. Please let me know what you think about this idea!

* * *

**Chapter 1:** In Ecstasy

Cross the street from your storefront cemetery, hear me hailing from inside and Realize I am the conscience clear

In pain or ecstasy

And we were all weaned my dear upon the same fatigue

Staring at the sun

Oh my own voice cannot save me now

Standing in the sea

It's just one more breath

And then down I go-

"_So you're the new kid aren't you?" Her brown eyes locked on to mine, impatiently waiting for my answer. I nodded my head in response but she still held my gaze, raising a small brow. I sighed before I spoke. I knew that there was no reason to be afraid._

"_I'm Edward Masen—I mean Cullen." the girl before me gave me a pointed look as she tilted her head, causing her two long braids to follow suit._

"_You don't know your last name?" She question._

"_I do!" I said sounding more defensive than I wanted too. "It's just that it's changed…"_

_The girl nodded, accepting my answer for now and then pointed out people around the class to me._

"_That's Angela, Paul, Jessica, Alce, Jane, Rebecca, Jacob—who is a real butt head by the way—Sam, my future husband and I'm Leah. Leah Clearwater."_

* * *

I walked up to the small townhouse that Leah shared with three of her sisters and let myself in. I had a key to the place but the door was always unlocked. An unsafe habbit I felt. But this was a college town. Nothing bad really ever happened.

I stepped through the threshold and made my way pass the pink zebras and freshly washed panties that littered the hall and jogged up the flight of stairs that lead to the sleeping rooms.

Unlike the Zeta Eta Beta main chapter house, this live out didn't utilize sleeping porches so the girls inside were allotted the upmost privacy. I have yet to determine if this was a good or bad thing.

I rounded the corner once I hit the top step of the landing, only to be gutted by the doorknob of the first room on that floor.

"Oh my gosh Edward I'm so sorry!" Isabella pleaded as she hastily came from behind her door and rubbed the spot that the handle had hit me.

"No you're not." I tried my best to sound put off by her but within seconds a sly smile crossed my lips.

"You know you can be a real ass at times, you know that right Ed?" Bella joked as she playfully punched the area she had accidental hit with the door.

"Awe, but you wouldn't have me any other way now would you Bella?" I asked coyly as I raised a dark brow above green eyes. Bella just rolled her chocolate ones before rising up on tiptoes to plant a light kiss on my lips before answering.

"I can't lie Edward. I like you for the snarky bastard you are." She laughed. It was my turn to roll my eyes, but I ended up laughing along with her.

"So is Mrs. Uley up and ready?" I questioned. My watch showed three minutes pass ten. Her ass had better be up.

Bella gave me a puzzling look for a moment and then sighed.

"I guess it still is Mrs. Uley for the next few hours…" She said more to herself than to me. "Anywho, Mike was over last night and he had just showed his self out not to long before you arrived."

I fisted a palm in the space between my forehead and the bridge of my nose cursing his presence. I was half hoping that Isabella was joking with me. But I knew that she wasn't.

"Jesus fucking Christ," I ended up sighing as I shook my head. "He's bad news Bella."

"He's not that bad Ed. And besides, he's helping her get through this tough time. I get that."

I winced on the inside at her words and apparently it showed. Bella placed an understanding hand on my shoulder. She was the only person who knew that I wanted to be there for Leah as more than her friend during this time of hardship. So she took any objections I had towards other males in her life as jealousy.

"Mike is her dealer Bella. How the hell is that going to help her?"

"It's not like he deals coke or anything like that Edward come on." Bella said sounding almost defensives. Of Leah or Mike though, I wouldn't know. So I dropped the subject because I knew that it would go nowhere.

"I'm going to get Leah ready now." I said to dismiss myself. Bella nodded and hugged me tight before I left. I placed a light kiss on her forehead as we embraced.

"See you later tonight?" She asked curious.

I shrugged as we broke our hug.

"That's all up to you beautiful."

She smirked before giving me a knowing nod of her head once more then bounced on her toes to turn and go down the stairs without another word.

I stood there in the wake of her absences for only a moment. Isabella Swan was an amazing young woman with dreams of saving the world from it's own destruction. Part of me envied her hope in humanity.

I turned my head and laid my eyes on the last door in the corridor. Handmade decorations made by her sisters and friends covered the wooden panel. I took quick steps to the door and pushed it open. I didn't bother knocking. I didn't bother asking for permission.

There would be nothing in there that I haven't seen before.

Unlike the rest of the house which was draped in pinks, whites and blacks, Leah's room was pained an olive green with a grapey purple trim. I found it odd just how well the colors went together. In the far corner from the door stood a hookah pot, which was still wafting minty raspberry scents from its last use. A few beer cans had toppled out of the small, full to the brim, recycling bin that she had by her study table and a bottle of pink moscato was just within arms reach from her place on her bed.

She looked at peace as she slumbered there. No trace of the pain or anguish I knew that she was feeling.

But then again, there never really seemed to be any signs that Leah was hurting. To most people she was Ms. Perfect. With beauty, bronzes and brains, she really had hit the genetic trifecta.

But she hadn't been so lucky in life as of late. She had given up so much to marry her high school sweetheart only to lose him the moment her cousin moved back in town.

All that drama was compounded by the fact that her father died shortly after things started to go down hill with Sam. And because of her commitments to her family, school and the sorority, she never got the chance to grieve the loss of it all.

I walked across the room, picked up the bottle of moscato and placed it out of sight. Then I took a seat on the edge of her bed. She stirred some, but soon got comfortable again. I couldn't help but smile to myself as my eyes traced over her body. Leah had a sweet habit of wearing littlie clothing to bed and I let my mind take advantage of that fact every chance I got.

Sure it was shameless, but I have had a thing for this girl since the day I hit puberty. Who could really blame me for stealing glances every once in a while?

Finally I place a hand on her naked shoulder and gently rocked her back and forwards. Her skin felt hot and sticky as if she had been sweating all night.

"Lee, it's time to get up." I whispered in her ear. Instinctively she lazily put a hand in my face to try and push me away. But as she made contact with my skin, her fingers started to trace the bone structure of my jaw. The feeling was so sensual that I had the urge to capture those figures and place them between my own lips.

But I had a feeling that her actions were just residual side effects. I removed her hand from my face and rolled her onto her back, causally removing the sheets that had wrapped loosely around her body. She wore only a green lacey strapless bra and matching boy shorts that were dangerously low on her hips.

"Leah, wake up," I whispered in her ear once more then pulled back to watch her face. Her long lashes raised as her eyes fluttered open to life. Then her limbs began to move in opposite directions as she stretched out on her bed before spring up and wrapping her arms around my waist and resting her head on my chest.

"Morning sunshine," She said into the fabric of my shirt as she nuzzled against me.

I sighed and lifted her chin so that I could have a good look at her eyes. She giggled profusely as I did so. Her pupils were so dilated that there was hardly any of her gorgeous brown irises to see. Just black emptiness.

"Leah what did you take last night?"

"Mhmm, you mean besides Mike?" She asked somewhat airily.

I resisted the urge to gag at her comment.

"Yes besides Mike. What did he give you?"

"Methylendioximethamphetamine ," She sighed as I let her chin go. "Three milligrams. And some shitty beers too." She added as an after thought as she ran a hand down my arm looking for all the world fascinated by the muscles underneath.

I figured she was rolling by the way she started touching my face and how she was feeling my arm. Not that I didn't like her touch. I shook my head and told myself that it could have been worst than just molly. At least she could still function.

"Alright Leah, do you remember what we have to do today?" I asked as I pushed back some of the hair that clung to her face from the sweat. She frowned at me but nodded.

"Yah I do. Gotta meet up with the lawyer don't I?" She sprang from her spot on the bed and made her way to her closet. I took a moment to admire the roundness of her ass before I answered her.

"Yes. Your appoint is as 11:30." I took a quick look at my watch "it's 10:10 now and it will take about an hour to get up to Seattle."

"Fuck," She groaned as she flipped through her dresses trying to find something to wear. She finally settled on a knitted blue dress and threw it on a near by chair, then began to search her room for items she would need in the bathroom.

I got up from her bed in the middle of her mad dash and pulled her into a hug. I told myself that the action was purely to comfort her, but I couldn't deny how wonderful her skin felt pressed next to me. Without hesitation she hugged me back.

"Just worry about getting ready okay, Lee? I'll call the lawyer and let her know that you're running late."

She smiled at me and then placed a quick kiss on my check with her full lips.

"You really are amazing you know that Ed?" She said before she gave me a quick squeeze and then let go to grab the rest of the things she would need in the shower room.

I gave a halfhearted laugh as I made my way to the door.

"Actually I do know." I said giving her a wink. She just giggled as I shut her door behind me.

* * *

By the time Leah had made her way down stairs, I had pushed back her appointment time to 12:15, made her an egg sandwich, filled her tumbler with decaf mint tea and found her emergency stash of gum.

She took the gum and placed it in the front pocket of her messenger bag before taking the tumbler and reading the tag the hung from the lip of the cup.

"Decaf," She smiled. "Just enough caffeine to sober me up without dehydrating me. And breakfast? Have I told you lately that you're fucking amazing?"

"Nah, twice in a hour period isn't nearly enough." I mocked as I made my way to the door and Leah followed me laughing all the way.

My sliver Volvo was parked just across the street from her house. She got in the passenger side as soon as I unlocked the door and threw her bag in the back. I hopped in, started the engine and pulled out towards the highway.

Once we were underway to Seattle, Leah placed one of her nimble hands in my lap. Not in a sexual way, but more of in an appreciative way. I took a hand off the wheel and allowed her to hold it tight.

"Thank you Edward," She said sounding more like the Leah I had grown up with. "I can't tell you how much I'm going to need you today."

I gave her a quick glance and a toothy smile.

"It's nothing. I'm sure any of your sisters would be happy to do the same."

"True. But then again, none of them are you." She said as she squeezed my hand just a little tighter and then turned her head to watch the changing scenery.

I tried to downplay just how much her words meant to me.

* * *

I ran a hand up the thigh of the beauty that laid cupped in my lap. As my other hand roamed wild over her ample breast, I felt my member grow with need and press against her backside. She moaned into my mouth with anticipation before flipping over to straddle my lap with my hard-on falling perfectly in between the moist heat of her folds. She smiled wickedly with desire as she began to rub herself against me, building up pleasure in the both of us. I took hold of one of her breast once more that dangled in my face like fruit and sucked on it gingerly, flicking her nipple with my tongue. She cried out, lost in her own ecstasy. I smirked knowing that she was now ready. I flipped her over so that she was below me. She immediately let her legs fall to the sides of her frame and pulled me into a deep kiss, giving me the go ahead. I thrust into her with abandon and melt into the craving.

When we had sex it wasn't out of love for each other; it was out of need. The need to relax, the need to vent, to release to cope, have fun, be apart of something, to forget… Whatever the need be. And it was convenient. We've done this since our junior year of high school. Maybe it wasn't healthy but it was safe and felt so good.

The woman beneath me began to rock and pant as waves of pleasure threaten to over come her. I braced myself against my headboard and pushed in harder making her moan my name. Soon the wetness from her cum coated my dick and it was just a matter of time before I was sent crashing into my own waves of pleasure.

We laid there for a few moments catching our breaths before Isabella propped herself up on one elbow and looked down at me.

"So Eddie, tell me how it went with my sister today?" She asked with a smile across her lips.

I sighed and set up against the backboard before I looked back at Bella and gave a weak smile of my own.

"I'll tell you only if you tell me how it went with Jacob."

* * *

**A/N :** Yay or Nay? Let me know what you think =]


End file.
